Detective Who
by Emmessem
Summary: Détective Qui ? Sherlock Holmes bien sûr. Et à sa grande surprise, il va croiser la route d'un Docteur...
1. The Time of the Detective

**Chapitre 1** – _The Time of the Detective_

« Je vous ai manqué ? »

Quatre mots. Une phrase se propageant dans Londres telle un cancer anéantissant le cœur même de l'Angleterre avant de se répandre dans le reste de ses organes pour finalement faire pourrir et condamner à mort le Royaume-Uni. Partout dans les rues, elle orne les affiches collées aux murs ou aux tee-shirts portés par les partisans d'un homme que l'on croyait mort. Mais il est de retour. Et il a gagné. Ce sinistre mois de janvier 2015 serait connu par les historiens comme le Mois de James Moriarty.

Mais parmi les sujets d'un Roi Fou, un révolutionnaire ose marcher sans reconnaitre sa toute puissance. Avançant tel un fantôme vers la plus imposante des Grandes Roues de l'univers, dissimulé sous son long manteau noir, il est bien placé pour savoir que revenir d'entre les morts n'est qu'une formalité – à condition de ne jamais les avoir vraiment pénétré leur domaine. Lui-même n'est pas censé être là. La plupart de ses opposants malgré les faits ne veulent pas croire qu'il est encore en vie, et ceux qui savent qu'il est effectivement de retour le pensent en exil.

Se faire discret, passer pour un mythe, une véritable légende urbaine à laquelle seule une poignée de personnes croient car elles ont eu la chance de le rencontrer, de pénétrer dans son cercle d'amis, ou d'être les éléments centraux de ses enquêtes. C'est le lot de Sherlock Holmes. Et le signal émis dans toute la Grande-Bretagne lui est destiné.

Des frissons traversent son corps. Il a passé deux ans à démanteler minutieusement, pièce par pièce un réseau criminel s'étendant à travers toute l'Europe, pour que ce Napoléon du Crime ne puisse plus jamais reconstruire son Empire. Et en un battement de cil tout vient de s'effondrer. Il va devoir mettre en place de nouveaux plans pour le vaincre, une fois de plus. Mais il s'y est préparé.

Son rendez-vous sous le London Eye en est la preuve. Un homme vêtu d'un par-dessus marron, l'attend. Une rapide pensée pour son fidèle compagnon John Watson. Pour la femme de ce dernier. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui va se passer mais quoi qu'il advienne rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. La vie après la mort toute aussi normale qu'il ait eue est finie. Il est temps. Temps de redevenir le Détective.

« T'es tout seul, Billy ?

- Vous aussi, Détective.

- Mais c'est habituel, pour moi. Pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir maintenant ? Je sais que tu es fan de moi, mais à ce point-là. Oh…

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Sincèrement. J'ai reçu une meilleure offre.

- Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. »

Le sans domicile n'a pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase de son modèle, ni même d'éprouver le moindre remord. Une balle perfore soudainement son torse. Il s'écroule au sol dans un cri de douleur aussi féminin qu'indescriptible, qui restera sans doute sa meilleure réplique pendant longtemps. Holmes soupire. La balle ne l'a pas tué. Elle ne contient qu'un anesthésiant. Elémentaire.

« Si vous appelez ça une meilleure offre, alors je suis un voyageur temporel. »

Le sociopathe haute-fonction de Baker Street se retrouve encerclé par des soldats. Il aurait pu s'enfuir bien avant qu'ils ne soient là, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il a fait le choix de rester. Il les observe avec dédain. Même maintenant, il pourrait les terrasser juste avec des mots. Mais l'excitation est trop forte. Ça ne ressemble pas aux méthodes de Moriarty. Il est beaucoup plus subtil d'habitude.

« Ne me dites pas. Mon frère prépare une fête et il a tout inventé pour me faire plaisir ? Non, Mycroft ne fait pas plaisir aux gens.

- Les mains sur la tête.

- Je vois, vous avez un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Un besoin de donner des ordres, alors que vous en recevez tous les jours. Un autre : emmenez-moi à votre chef. »

Sur ces mots, Sherlock exécute la demande d'un de ses assaillants, laissant les autres s'avancer vers lui pour le constituer prisonnier. Selon toute vraisemblance il vient de perdre une bataille. Mais un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il n'a fait que sacrifier un pion pour pouvoir mettre le Roi en échec Au prochain tour, il retrouvera son meilleur ennemi.


	2. His Twelfth Vow

**Chapitre 2** – _His Twelfth Vow_

Au même moment, à l'autre du bout du temps, enfermée dans une boite bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, une jeune femme appuyée contre une grande console de commandes passe la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns en tapant du pied, impatiente. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle s'apprête à découvrir dehors. Mais ce qui l'intéresse le plus, c'est ce à quoi va ressembler la chose qu'elle est sur le point de voir. Enfin, pas sûr qu'Il apprécie d'être qualifié de « chose ».

Elle attend. Elle aurait pu être la Fille Qui Attendait si le rôle n'était pas déjà pris. Et puis elle est déjà la Fille Impossible, bien qu'elle soit multifonction, elle ne peut pas assumer tous les rôles.

Des bruits de pas. Un regard intense. Une cape violette donnant l'impression de flotter dans un vent qui n'existe pas. Un homme – non, un Seigneur du Temps –grisonnant se rapprochant d'elle. Un sourire. Des mots provenant d'une voix grave et douce à la fois :

« Alors, Clara, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'un magicien. répond-elle en hochant la tête, légèrement hésitante, ne sachant pas comment va réagir ce Visage à qui elle n'avait que très peu parler.

- Pourtant, j'ai encore tout d'un Docteur.

- Même le thermomètre ?

- Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber. Où on va ? »

Pas de réponse immédiate. Un silence pesant. Pendant de longues secondes, Clara ne peut s'empêcher de fixer son interlocuteur. Elle n'éprouve plus aucune attirance physique envers lui mais elle est véritablement fascinée par cette nouvelle forme – et pourtant, elle les a toutes connues. A lui maintenant de prouver qu'il est à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Le Docteur ne lui a pas adressé un mot depuis Trenzalore et avait mis le TARDIS sur pilote automatique, le temps que sa régénération ne se mette bien en place, pour éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il est sur le point de faire son premier discours en tant que Douzième Docteur. Ou Treizième. Ou Premier d'un nouveau cycle. Quand on aime on ne compte pas. Et il s'aime.

« Mon ancien visage, l'ancien moi a passé son temps fuir, sans même dire au revoir aux gens à qui il tenait. Il n'aimait pas les fins. C'était une véritable crise d'adolescence. Celui d'encore avant était l'opposé. Un adulte responsable – trop. Et il vivait chaque jour comme le dernier, pour lui et pour tous ses proches. Un professionnel des adieux. L'autre, celui avec le blouson de cuir était un vétéran de la Guerre du Temps. Aucun de ces trois-là n'avait de véritable but. Ils étaient animés par l'idée qu'ils étaient…que nous étions un monstre et cherchaient à l'oublier. Je sais que c'est faux. J'ai un but désormais. »

Il marque une pause, se dirigeant vers les portes.

« Mais avant ça, je vais laisser le temps des adieux derrière moi. Je suis le Docteur qui dit bonjour. »

Sa compagne ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'_il a la classe_, en l'observant, relativement perplexe. Autant avouer qu'elle n'a pas saisi l'intégralité de son raisonnement, mais ça lui semble assez juste. Evidemment il manque un point essentiel à son monologue pour qu'il soit parfait : la réponse à la question qui l'a poussé à parler.

« Donc, où allons-nous, Docteur ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Baker Street. »

Londres, février 1895

Le Docteur et Clara sont installés dans un canapé en face d'un être humanoïde leur servant du thé. Valeur Victorienne, coutume anglaise. Les petits yeux du vieil homme ne parviennent pas à se détacher du long par-dessus noir de son hôte. Oswald quant à elle semble beaucoup plus détendue, commençant à délacer ses Converse rouges.

« Quand vous m'avez dit qu'on allait rencontrer Sherlock Holmes, je m'attendais à un mec qui ressemblerait à Iron Man. Pas à madame Vastra.

- Holmes n'est qu'un personnage de fiction. D'ailleurs, Doyle vous a contacté ? »

Vexant la Fille Impossible, le Seigneur du Temps n'a même pas pris le temps de lui répondre, donnant toute son attention à celle qu'on appelait le Grand Détective. Le sourire de cette dernière alors qu'elle termine de verser cet étrange liquide chaud qui passionne les humains est presque malsain. Elle s'assied en face e ses invités et dévoile ses écailles vertes.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de m'installer à Baker Street. Et il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de la mort de son héros. Je lui ai dit que les chutes n'étaient jamais définitives.

- Vous avez bien fait de changer de bureau, celui-là est plus beau.

- Pareil pour votre tête. »

Et ils se mettent à rire. Clara trouve la situation de plus en plus gênante, elle qui n'a connu la femme-reptile que dans les heures les plus sombres de l'univers. Elle a soudainement l'impression d'être l'enfant d'un vieux couple. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas capricieuse et qu'elle ne se met pas à pleurer en vidant sa tasse de thé sur le sol pour attirer l'attention. D'impossible à invisible, il n'y a qu'un pas.

« Vous voulez que je sorte ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de sortir, où sont Strax et Jenny ?

- Ils enquêtent sur une série d'incendies spontanés. »

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée. Le Docteur s'est levé en sursaut, lâchant sa tasse. Son corps tout entier tremble. Des souvenirs plus anciens que ce corps remontent à la surface. Il n'est pas intrigué par le mystère que tentent de résoudre les compagnons de la Silurienne. Il a peur d'en avoir la solution. Et apparemment, en plus d'être le Docteur qui salue, il est aussi sensible à l'effroi.

« Clara, nous devons y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Je viens juste d'enlever mes chaussures.

- Nous allons enquêter aussi. »


	3. Game Over

**Chapitre 3** – Game Over

L'endroit est sombre. Assis dos au mur à regarder entre les barreaux en face de lui, Sherlock ne sait pas exactement où il se trouve. Ces imbéciles de soldats l'avaient affublé d'une cagoule. Comme si se montrer en leur compagnie n'avait pas étépas suffisamment humiliant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il connait Londres mieux que personne, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même, c'est utile lorsqu'on enquête sur des réseaux criminels souterrains. Et c'est justement dans les sous-sols de la capitale qu'il se trouve depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Alors, c'est ça le plan de Moriarty ? Le maintenir captif pendant suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle du monde sans qu'un égal puisse l'arrêter ?

« Votre patron est devenu pathétique.

Ses mots sont adressés à un homme qu'il a entendu arriver trois minutes et quatorze secondes plus tôt. Il est de plus en plus lent. S'il n'a jamais vu son véritable ennemi, il reçoit des visites régulières d'agents qui viennent le nourrir et éventuellement nettoyer sa cellule. Il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi avec les moyens modernes, des toilettes ne sont pas installées dans les prisons des super-méchants. Cela étant, voir l'armure dont dispose chaque geôlier le surprend toujours.

- Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie. Mais c'est bien, vous allez pouvoir lui dire en face.

- Elle ?

Le Détective ne comprend pas ce que l'autre veut dire. Un tour rapide dans son palais mental lui permet de passer en revues toutes les femmes qu'il a pu croiser au cours de sa vie. Il n'est dès lors plus question d'interrogation mais d'exclamation. Et si c'était Irene Adler ? Un sourire presque malsain se dessine sur son visage alors que la porte, non pas pour lui donner à manger mais pour le faire sortir. Bondissant, il se précipite hors du lieu qui l'a retenu pendant de longues semaines sans même lui dire au revoir, prêt à aller retrouver son premier et unique amour. Mais son libérateur lui bloque la route.

- Avant de partir à la rencontre de notre chef, vous devez nous promettre de ne pas être…

- Chef d'une organisation secrète ? Elle a fait des progrès depuis qu'elle vendait son corps pour de l'argent et des secrets. Heureusement que je l'ai sauvée.

- Voilà. Comme vous êtes. Ne soyez pas Vous.

- Laisse tomber Calhoun, c'est pour ça qu'elle le veut. Et elle s'impatiente. »

Un second officier est intervenu pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Sherlock peut alors se mettre en route vers la Femme, escorté par les deux homes. Le couloir lui paraît extrêmement long et il n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Pire que tout, les différents portraits, sculptures et autres objets fantastiques qui ornent cet endroit. Sans son esprit pragmatique qui n'accorde de confiance qu'à la logique et à ses propres sens, il se serait mis à croire que toutes ces choses viennent d'autres planètes, comme dans les séries de science-fiction que John le force à regarder pour qu'il puisse « se constituer un guide du voyageur galactique ». Foutaises.

Et l'incompréhension de l'homme au manteau noir n'est que plus grande quand il arrive dans le bureau de celle qui a organisé toute cette mascarade. Alors qu'elle le fixe sans détourner le regard, avec plus d'assurance que n'importe quel membre du gouvernement britannique n'en aura jamais, il la dévisage, tentant d'analyser chaque partie de son corps pour déduire son identité. S'il ne remarque pas que les deux soldats derrière lui la saluent, il comprend que…

« Vous êtes la fille de quelqu'un d'important. Sans doute l'un des hommes les plus importants de cette Terre qui n'a cependant jamais dirigé un seul pays, sinon vous seriez beaucoup plus hautaine. Mais vous ne devez pas votre poste à votre lien de parenté, non, vous l'avez mérité, vous l'avez gagné. Parce que vous êtes la meilleure dans ce que vous faîtes – à partir du moment où on reste dans le domaine légal.

Les officiers ne peuvent s'empêcher de siffler, signifiant leur admiration et confirmant les dires du Détective.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas Irene Adler.

- On ne m'a pas menti sur votre perspicacité, monsieur Holmes. commence-t-elle en se levant pour lui tendre une main amicale.

- Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

- Kate Stewart. Chef de la section scientifique de U.N.I.T et directrice par intérim.

- Sacré Docteur Watson. lâche Sherlock tout en laissant s'échapper un rire grave, sans prendre le temps de serrer la main de son interlocutrice.

Silence. Calhoun regarde son coéquipier en se disant qu'il l'avait prévenu. La voix de l'homme qu'il a sorti de prison résonne dans toute la pièce. Ce dernier est persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague. Passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds, la directrice l'observe avec autant de curiosité que d'agacement. Elle attend qu'il se stoppe pour reprendre le dialogue :

- Vous savez fini ? Bien. C'est d'un autre Docteur dont je voulais vous parler.

- Le Docteur Qui ?

La fille du Brigadier sort de sa poche, ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un téléphone portable. Elle a réussi à attirer la curiosité de son interlocuteur, elle n'a plus qu'à l'attraper et à la garder un maximum de temps.

Des images défilent sur l'écran de l'appareil. Une boite bleue, un homme au menton proéminent, un autre portant des chaussures de plages et un vieillard. Tous les trois en train d'affronter un genre…d'extraterrestre. Holmes est incrédule alors que d'autres vidéos apparaissent, montrant la destruction de Big Ben comme des invasions robotiques. Son cerveau aussi brillant soit-il n'est pas prêt à assimiler ça.

- En supposant que ce ne soit pas un montage rempli d'effets spéciaux, pourquoi n'en ai-je aucun souvenir ?

- A vous de me le dire M. Holmes. Surtout que votre cher compagnon avait fait un article sur son blog. « Le Jour du Docteur ».

Le plus rapidement qu'il ne puisse le faire, Sherlock sort son smartphone de son long manteau. Il est moins surpris par le fait d'avoir du réseau dans cette base gouvernementale que par la présence du blog de John dans ses favoris. Cela n'empêche que cette femme dit vrai. Le billet en question date de quelques mois avant son retour. Tout ça devient de plus en plus excitant. Evidemment, il essaie de ne pas le montrer, retenant son sourire.

- Admettons que je vous crois. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

- Nous devons retrouver le Docteur. Nous n'avons plus de contact et on ne peut pas le permettre depuis les récents événements.

- Vous m'embauchez comme chasseur ?

- Non, comme Détective Consultant. On va vous donner une équipe.

- Minute. Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais. Je dois régler le problème de…

- Moriarty ? J'ai confié un escadron à votre frère. Ils l'ont eu.

- Watson a blogué ?

- Oui. Et vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser pour cette mission. On vous a préparé une liste.

Sur ces mots, Kate tend son engin portable au sociopathe haute-fonction qu'elle compte embaucher. Ses doigts vont défiler un document PDF rempli de noms et de détails sur leur vie, sur leur comportement, leurs capacités, leurs aptitudes, leurs…pouvoirs.

- Vous avez un œil en trop.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, Watson est fan de tous ces films de super-héros. Vous voulez que je sois votre Iron Man

- Peut-être.

- Mais je ne veux pas de frimeurs dans mon équipe.

- Parce que vous voulez être le seul être supérieur ?

- Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me lancer dans des débats psychologiques. Mettez-moi John Steed de côté. Je laisse Sept à mon frère. Je vous donnerais le reste de ma composition quand j'aurais vu mon armure.

- Votre armure ?

- Celle d'Iron Man. Et c'est moi qui ait un problème avec les références culturelles. »

Stewart laisse s'échapper un sourire malgré son agacement. Le choix qu'elle a fait est le bon, même si ça s'annonce compliqué. Suivie par les deux gardes, elle ouvre la route à sa nouvelle recrue. L'avis de ce dernier ne change pas, même s'il s'agit de son second passage dans ce long couloir. Et il n'en a pas encore vu l'autre bout. Une fois arrivé, ses pupilles se dilatent, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, il a l'impression que l'organe qu'il utilise le plus entre en éruption. Maintenant, il est sûr que tout ce que lui a raconté la directrice est vrai. Maintenant qu'il regarde…

« Le SS Madame de Pompadour, fleuron de la technologie européenne, capable de…

- Voyager partout dans le temps et l'espace, directrice Stewart ?

- Tout à fait. Ne me dites pas comment vous avez trouvé : nous cherchons un voyageur spatio-temporelle, il vous fallait donc un véhicule capable de le suivre, c'est ça ?

- Dommage que vous ayez choisi ce poste, vous auriez fait un bon Détective. Ou une assistante correcte.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, Sherlock. En attendant vous faites un bon Agent d'U.N.I.T. »


	4. Agent of UNIT

**Chapitre 4** – _Calm before the Storm_

Les rues de Clochester sont envahies par des robots. Il ne sait pas depuis de combien de temps ils sont là, ni même depuis comment ils sont arrivés. Sa seule certitude est que l'invasion ne s'est pas propagée dans d'autres villes. Et même s'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces monstres par le passé, il ignore comment les vaincre. Mais il le fera. Car il est la dernière défense du village qui l'a vu naître, le dernier rempart du monde. Il s'arme d'un simple pistolet à canon laser, prêt à partir au combat. Son nom est Stormaggedon, seigneur sombre de tout ce qui est, et ces Cybermen ne lui prendront pas son domaine.

« Geronimo ! »

Son cri de guerre n'a rien de nouveau. Ce n'est qu'une réminiscence de celui d'un homme beaucoup plus vieux, mais mort selon les légendes que lui racontait son père. Dommage parce que la Terre a besoin d'un véritable héros depuis la chute de U.N.I.T et la mystérieuse disparition de Torchwood. En se jetant dans le feu de l'action, il sourit. Il se souvient avec une précision exceptionnelle des révélations faites à l'encontre de l'organisation soi-disant contrôlée par les Nations Unies – mais dirigée depuis de nombreuses années par des extraterrestres ayant pris la place des véritables leader – cependant, il est incapable de se rappeler de son âge.

Les détails restent assez flous, même si de par sa morphologie, il estime se trouver entre le stade des quatre ans et l'adolescence, il n'a pas d'éléments de comparaison viables. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Sa survie est une priorité – quoique s'il meurt, le problème de son âge sera vite réglé – et il a tout intérêt à bouger s'il ne veut pas avoir à rejoindre trop rapidement sa mère, sans avoir eu le temps de la venger.

Sans un second mot, Stormaggedon bondit pour esquiver les tirs d'un de ses ennemis, avant de lui-même lancer une rafale qui fait exploser le crâne de l'extraterrestre. Un de moins. La provenance de son arme lui est également inconnue. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle fonctionne. Au rythme des lasers qu'elle envoie, des larmes coulent le long de son visage. Son sourire s'efface. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas se montrer faible devant les envahisseurs. Mais quand on est seul avec ses souvenirs face à l'adversité, c'est le genre de serment qu'on ne peut pas tenir.

« Ça c'est pour Sophie Owens ! »

Il n'est même pas sûr que ses parents aient été mariés, mais ce cri du cœur était venu sans qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, en sanglots. Jamais il ne connaitrait pleinement ses géniteurs, à cause de ces monstres. Alors, il avait ressenti le besoin d'hurler. Les extraterrestres ne l'avaient peut-être même pas entendu, trop occupés à prononcer en boucle un mot qui revenait en boucle, de leur voix cybernétique encore plus effrayante qu'agaçante.

« Effacer.

- Tiens, efface-ça. »

Face à l'un d'entre eux, il appuie sur la détente. Rien ne se passe. Ces engins ne sont pas censés ne pas fonctionner. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il tente de fuir mais il se retrouve piégé par toute une escouade, comme si ceux qu'il avait tué s'étaient dédoublés au lieu de mourir. Alors, jamais il ne sauvera la Terre, jamais il ne deviendra un véritable héros. Ici s'achève l'Histoire de Stormaggedon, le Seigneur sombre de tout ce qui est, et débute l'avènement des Cybermen.

« Effacer. »

Si ces machines n'étaient pas dénuées d'âme, il aurait soupçonné un sentiment comparable à l'orgueil dans ce seul mot. Mais en tant qu'humain, il doute de sa propre objectivité. C'est sa dernière pensée. Le rayon d'un Cyberman vient le percuter de plein de fouet Dans un ultime cri de douleur, il parvient un distinguer une inscription sur le bras métallique de son assassin : A.G.R.A.

« AAAH ! »

Alfie Owens ouvre lentement les yeux. Son hurlement résonne dans toute la pièce qu'il a encore du mal à distinguer. Encore en train d'émerger, il voit encore flou et essaie de relever la tête. La fatigue l'envahit, luttant pour rester éveillé, il remarque les visages de ses deux parents au-dessus de lui, l'observant avec un large sourire. L'avantage d'avoir exactement quatre ans, c'est de pouvoir sortir de n'importe quel cauchemar.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Craig et Sophie s'étaient mis à chanter en chœur pour leur fils, pensant transmettre à leur fils une bonne humeur dès son réveil. Mais étrangement, bien que ce jour soit le plus important de l'année pour au moins trois personnes à Clochester, le regard du petit garçon reste vide. Il est triste. Pas à cause de son rêve terrifiant, mais plutôt à cause d'une des pensées qui l'ont parcouru. Il n'a qu'une question en tête :

« Vous croyez qu'il va venir ?

- Qui, donc ? interroge sa mère.

- Le tonton Docteur. »

Un court silence s'installe. Son père baisse les yeux et voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de soutien de sa compagne s'apprête à répondre. Ce n'est pas évident. Des années plus tôt, il avait partagé les pensées de l'extraterrestre. Il savait que le croiser deux fois dans une vie représentait déjà une chance incommensurable. Et même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son au revoir ressemblait à un adieu, savoir que son vaisseau spatial avait survolé Londres quelques années plus tôt lui avait redonné espoir. Cela étant, tous ses voyages temporels pouvaient l'induire en erreur, et il aurait très bien pu sauver le monde en 2013 avant de lui rendre visite en 2011. Le temps est un méli-mélo.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, l'homme n'a pas le temps de répondre quand on sonne à la porte. Personne ne fait attention à l'excitation naissante dans les yeux de l'enfant qui bondit de son lit, courant le plus vite possible pour aller ouvrir la porte. Et cette course n'était rien, comparée à la bataille qu'il avait livrée en songe face aux Cybermen. Pourtant c'est un Dalek qu'il accueille chez lui en ouvrant la porte.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Exterminer ! »

Un apparent vieil homme se dévoile derrière la peluche qu'il agite. Les Owens adultes sont déjà derrière Alfie, armés d'une fourchette, prêts à en découdre avec cet alien, accompagné d'une jeune fille qui n'a encore prononcé aucun mot. Mais Craig comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne peut se retenir de rire et d'aller prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Il semblerait que tonton Docteur soit devenu un papy.

- Mais il est bien accompagné. lâche Alfie en regardant Clara, qui flattée vient déposer un baiser sur front, lui offrant le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il ait eu depuis sa naissance. Même si, il ne se souvient plus des autres.

- Et ce petit a la répartie de son père. commence le Seigneur du Temps. Comment allez-vous, Craig ?

- Hum. Vous pourriez peut-être entrer pour discuter ?

- Oh Sophie, ravi de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pratiquement pas changée, pour une femme qui a subi l'accouchement.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. Vous avez eu un bébé ?

- Il aurait sans doute moins souffert. ose tenter une blague pour intervenir dans la conversation. »

La journée se poursuit. Le Docteur qui pourtant n'a plus l'habitude de rester au même point trop longtemps – à quelques exceptions près – ne voit pas le temps passer. Revoir ses anciens compagnons sous une forme qui a plus d'expérience est une bonne idée. Il comprend les relations qu'entretenait le Dixième avec Rose, Martha ou même ce Jack Harkness. Il faudra qu'il pense à leur rendre visite un jour. Même si ce serait sans doute compliquer de retrouver l'une d'entre elle. Une part de lui aimerait aussi revoir Amy et Rory. Ils lui manquent.

Clara quant à elle s'amuse. Si elle a passé une bonne partie de la journée à jouer au Docteur avec Alfie, – et pas question de métaphore salace, elle l'a réellement aidé à manier un tournevis sonique pour vaincre le Dalek en peluche qui était son cadeau – elle a aussi compris que son compagnon avait changé pour le mieux, bien qu'il semble prendre ses distances avec elle. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de raconter ses exploits de Fille Impossible à la famille Owens qui la voulait définitivement comme baby-sitter – ou comme grande-sœur, à vrai dire Alfie était devenu fan d'elle et aurait juste voulu la voir souvent.

Au moment de retourner dans sa boite bleue, l'homme fou n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander aux habitants de Clochester, si des événements étranges, comme des incendies d'origine inconnue avaient eu lieu. Heureusement non. Enfin quelque chose de rassurant.

Ce qui ne l'est pas en revanche, c'est cet homme étrange au manteau noir et aux cheveux bouclés assortis venu au domicile de Craig, un badge à la main, l'air menaçant, semblant sorti à la fois d'un roman policier et d'un film de science-fiction.

« Sherlock Holmes. Agent de U.N.I.T. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur le Docteur. »


	5. Easter egg

**Chapitre 5** – Easter eggs

A l'ère du numérique, des téléchargements et des sites de streaming plus ou moins légaux, les vidéothèques existent toujours. Evidemment elles ont changé de forme et proposent plus de DVDs ou de Blu-ray que de cassettes mais elles subsistent. Même en plein cœur d'une cité immortelle, capitale de l'Angleterre voire même de l'Europe, vers laquelle étaient tournés les yeux des principaux chefs d'Etats et d'organisations secrètes du monde entier depuis le début d'année : Londres.

Le premier surpris de la survie de ce genre d'endroits est un des principaux habitants de cette métropole. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'y entrer et de respirer le parfum d'une culture à laquelle il est assez hermétique – mais dont l'odeur ressemble à celle du plastique – en se disant que c'est toujours mieux que d'arpenter les bars. Le réveil du lendemain matin sera sans aucun doute moins difficile et il ne se sentira pas honteux pendant une semaine, obligé de se shooter à la nicotine pour oublier qu'il a… oublié toute une nuit de sa vie, même si souvent c'est mieux comme ça. Mais mieux, il n'aura pas à subir les regards moqueurs d'êtres inférieurs. Accuser les gens de discrimination envers les geeks se révèle souvent plus simple que de leur en vouloir de montrer du doigt un duo d'alcoolique. C'est en tout cas sa vision des choses.

Le voilà donc, parcourant les rayons, se fondant dans la masse tel un citoyen lambda qui se remet à peine de l'attaque de Moriarty – vu comme un vulgaire canular par la presse, qui a des sources presque fiables au MI6 – qui attend que l'illumination vienne d'un boitier pour qu'il détermine quel sera son prochain achat. Il est attiré par un film d'heroïc fantasy qui a pour héros un genre de semi-homme ressemblant étrangement à son meilleur ami. Et en lisant le résumé, il se reconnait dans le personnage du dragon. Alors qu'il continue d'avancer, ses yeux se posent de longues secondes sur un personnage de science-fiction qui a l'air d'être son sosie.

« Amusant. Je ressemblerai à ça quand U.N.I.T m'aura congelé deux cents ans. »

Mais aucun Blu-ray n'avait retenu son attention trop longtemps. En tout cas pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation de deux nerds en train de compter les _œufs de Pâques_ du onzième volet d'un univers cinématographique rempli de super-héros, et sans doute le meilleur de toute l'Histoire du grand écran, d'après ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu crois qu'elle va devenir quoi, la Terre, maintenant ?

- Le centre de l'univers. Ça va attirer toutes les races extraterrestres et _lui_ donner une raison de plus de lancer l'attaque.

- S'exposer encore plus à la Mort ?

- Oui. Et permettre le crossover avec Les Gardiens… »

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. S'il ne suit cette saga que d'un œil parce qu'on l'a légèrement forcé, il sait que ces gars ont raison. Il en sait même un peu plus qu'eux. Parce qu'il est le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait. Il n'est pas scénariste, il n'écrit que rarement. Mais les bonnes histoires sont comme les enquêtes qui constituent son quotidien. S'il en sait autant, c'est parce qu'il est…

« Sherlock Holmes ?!

Un boitier tombe. Ce type de réaction lui a manqué. Il n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'être l'homme le plus surpris et impressionné d'une pièce. Son enfance avec Mycroft ne compte pas. D'autant que leurs parents les laissaient seuls le moins souvent possibles pour éviter qu'une guerre nucléaire ne se déclenche suite à u conflit d'égos fraternels. On ne peut alors pas décemment parler d'habitude. Satisfait, il se retourne vers l'origine de la voix masculine qui a crié son nom. Dommage, il aurait préféré voir une femme – enfin que la voix qui l'a appelé soit féminine, les filles aux voix graves ne l'intéressent guère, d'autant qu'il n'est déjà pas attiré par la beauté – mais tant pis.

- Des cheveux blonds foncés, un début de barbe, les pupilles dilatées et votre tee-shirt. Larry Nightingale, je présume ? Vous ferez l'affaire.

- Comment vous savez que… ? Oh ben je suis bête, vous êtes le Détective. répond-il aucunement vexé par les remarques que venait de faire l'homme au long manteau noir, en lui ouvrant la voie vers l'arrière-boutique.

- Vous me flattez. Et ce surnom me va bien. Mais vous savez, on dit aussi beaucoup de choses intéressantes à votre sujet. fait-il en le suivant.

- Ah ? lance Larry comme une interjection qui ne sert qu'à faire avancer le dialogue sans cacher une pointe d'égo.

- Ce n'est presque pas tous les jours qu'un homme comme les autres aide un extraterrestre _slash_ voyageur temporel à rentrer chez lui.

- C'était i ans !

- Et le premier pas sur la Lune 38 ans plus tôt pourtant vous vous en souvenez, non ? Bien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment comparable.

- Non. On a des preuves concrètes de ce que vous avez fait.

Bien sûr les fichiers de U.N.I.T sont très clairs sur ce qui s'est passé le 20 juillet 1969 mais ce n'est pas forcément la peine d'insister là-dessus. Sherlock a besoin de gagner la confiance de Larry. Et il ne lui ment pas complètement. Il trouve ça admirable que quelqu'un dont les compétences intellectuelles n'égalent même pas celles de John soit parvenu à sauver le Docteur. Ou peut-être n'est-il pas objectif, étant donné que deux mois il ne croyait pas à ce genre d'événements.

Arrivé dans la zone la plus reculée de la vidéothèque, le vendeur laisse son invité s'asseoir pour observer sept écrans montrant un homme fou parler tout seul. Holmes est d'abord surpris, ce n'est pas le visage que lui a montré son employeuse. Mais il saisit le principe de la régénération. Il sourit. Tout ça est réel. A la grande surprise de Nothingale, il parvient à compléter les morceaux de dialogue du Seigneur du Temps sans sourciller. Il demande ensuite à son hôte de mettre en pause.

« Waouh.

- Mes séances de télé-poubelle m'ont été utiles. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour jouer « Qui veut parler à l'œuf de Pâques du DVD ? ». J'ai besoin de tout ce que vous savez sur le Docteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est confidentiel. Je dois le retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est « confidentiel » que vous ne comprenez pas ?

- Je veux bien, mais est-ce que c'est pas un peu de la trahison ?

- Envers le monde ? Si vous ne me donnez pas vos infos, oui.

- Non, envers le Docteur.

- C'était rhétorique. Dommage, je vous aimais bien. Mais vous pensez qu'il ne vous a pas trahi ?

- Je…

- Ca fait 8 ans que vous l'avez sauvé ? Il est revenu vous chercher ? Vous l'avez vu aux infos, non ? Il a changé de visage, mais vous savez que c'est lui !

- Oui…

- Vous ne faîtes pas partie de ses précieux compagnons. Une nouvelle fois, il s'est régénéré. Il a comme objectif de rendre visite avec sa nouvelle tête à ses plus fidèles alliés. Est-il passé ici ?

- Non.

- Bien. Alors, je 'appellerai pas ça de la trahison mais de l'héroïsme.

Larry déglutit en se tournant à contrecœur vers une zone cachée dans le mur pour trouver son propre _easter egg_, celui qu'il a conçu dans l'attente de ce moment. Si l'homme qui avait sauvé cette foutue ville, et qui sans en être conscient lui avait permis de continuer d'exercer son métier en avait besoin, alors il l'aiderait. Il se munit d'un CD gravé. Un instant d'hésitation. Il regarde son tee-shirt, honteux. « Les Anges ONT la cabine téléphonique. C'était une autre époque. Il tend l'objet au Détective, conscient qu'il regretterait cet instant toute sa vie.

- Toutes mes recherches. J'ai craqué les bases de données de Torchwood et accédé à celles du futur.

- Merci.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'être un héros donnait l'impression d'être un fils de pute.

- C'est pour ça que je suis un sociopathe haute-fonction. Mais restez fier de ce que vous avez fait. De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que le Docteur vous a donné, lui ? »

En regardant le disque qui lui a été donné, Sherlock entend des bruits de pas se rapprochant relativement vite. Qu'importe, il a eu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Dommage qu'il ait perdu du temps avec la famille Owens. Il se lève sur le point de partir mais ses oreilles ne peuvent s'empêcher d'écouter la voix féminine qu'il avait espérée mais qui semble-t-il n'allait pas s'adresser à lui :

« Mon rencard était nul. D'ailleurs rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais mettre de talons juste pour impressionner un mec, j'ai trop mal. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais pas dû rompre avec toi, et puis je me rappelle à quel point tu es…toi. Enfin, j'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de…

Tout en dévoilant une ravissante chevelure blonde, entrée dans la pièce, la femme s'arrête de parler. Elle ne trouve pas les mots. Pourtant elle a compris. Evidemment qu'elle a compris. Sally Sparrow ne connait que trop bien le regard lâche et fuyant de celui qui fut son compagnon pendant deux ans avant que tout ce qui constitue leur relation ne se résume à ce magasin. Un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, Sherlock s'avance vers elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Brillant. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. C'est brillant. Vous venez de gagner votre en place. Grâce à ce que m'a donné votre ami, je vais trouver le Docteur. Mais je peux vous offrir quelque chose que ce dernier n'a jamais pensé ne serait-ce que vous laisser entrevoir. Et même plutôt deux choses. Parce que vous ne connaissez pas mon identité, Sally Sparrow, je vais vous emmener dans le Temps et l'Espace. »


	6. Detective Who

**Chapitre 6** – _Detective Who_

Dans un long grincement, les grandes portes du TARDIS s'ouvrent. Clara est la première à sortir. Impressionnée par la beauté du lieu silencieux dans lequel sont entreposés une importante quantité de livre, elle attend son compagnon pour pouvoir avancer. Elle scrute chaque coin de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Il fait beaucoup trop sombre. Et paradoxalement elle est tout aussi effrayée qu'émerveillée.

Un claquement de doigts. Le vaisseau de Gallifrey se referme. Son principal occupant en est sorti sans même que la jeune femme s'en aperçoive, pareil à une ombre. L'ombre de celui qu'il avait été par le passé et qu'il cherche à redevenir. Il a l'air perplexe ces temps-ci, toujours en recul, préférant observer avant d'agir et réfléchir seul, faisant comme si personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés.

Oswald n'avait pas l'habitude. Son Docteur était un excentrique, un homme fou dans une boite bleue qui laissait sa folie transparaitre sans aucune barrière. C'était quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait se reconnaitre ou qu'elle prenait au moins comme modèle. Et il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, laissant la place à ce qui physiquement aurait pu être son grand-père.

La régénération n'est évidente à vivre pour aucun Seigneur du Temps mais elle l'est encore moins pour certains de leurs compagnons. Les humains ne comprennent pas les métabolismes extraterrestres et encore moins celui-ci. Avoir les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes amis mais changer aussi radicalement de comportement, c'est encore plus paradoxal. Même en l'associant à un changement de visage.

« Je ferai jamais de chirurgie.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Avançons alors.

Le Docteur part devant. Dans un soupire, Clara se force à sourire et le suit. Elle s'est mise à réfléchir à haute voix. Preuve que le Silence ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Et elle ne pense pas à l'ordre religieux qui porte ce nom, même s'il est évident qu'il ne réussit à personne – comme tous les ordres religieux ? Heureusement cette réflexion ne sort pas de sa bouche – et que ce n'est pas ce qui met le Prédateur des Daleks dans cet état.

En continuant sa route, elle commence à comprendre où elle se trouve et à saisir un peu mieux ce qui mine son vieux camarade. En fait c'est presque élémentaire et d'une logique qui serait totale dans une série ou dans une fanfiction : le Docteur avait rendu visite à ses plus anciens compagnons de l'époque où il était le Onzième. Son pèlerinage s'achevait aujourd'hui dans la Librairie.

- Docteur, nous allons voir River Song ?

- Lui rendre hommage. »

River était brillante, indépendante, aventurière, forte, en plus du fait d'être jolie. Autant dire la femme idéale. Mais pourtant, de ce que savait Clara, ce n'est que libérée de son amour impossible avec un extraterrestre immortelle qu'elle était devenue intéressante. Le reste du temps qu'une plante carnivore posée là pour faire jolie ou représenter une menace. Ce n'est pas ce que la jeune fille a envie de devenir. Elle ne veut pas être connue comme la compagne du Docteur, mais comme Clara Oswin Oswald. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'après avoir contenu autant de pensées jusqu'au sous-sol de la bibliothèque pour arriver devant la tombe fictive et numérique de la Femme du Docteur, mémorial symbolique, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de démarrer un monologue :

« Vous êtes froid en ce moment. Avec moi. Je ne dis pas que d'habitude vous êtes chaud ou en tout cas pas dans le sens où un humain pourrait l'interpréter. Mais vous êtes froid. Distant. Eloigné si vous préférez. Comme si vous essayiez de me fuir. Alors je vous ai laissé parler avec Craig et Sophie mais j'aimerais un peu plus de considération lorsqu'on est ensembles. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites le moi. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, je pourrais bien trouver un moyen de vous aider pour d'autres choses ! Je vous ai rejoint pour voir les étoiles, pour voltiger pareil à la feuille au vent, mais si le prix à payer est d'avoir autant de considération qu'un objet, alors je renonce.

Le Docteur sent les sanglots dans la voix de son amie. Penché sur la tombe de River, il relève un sourcil avant de redresser le reste de son corps – sauf une partie, pas encore totalement régénérée – et instinctivement la serre dans ses bras. Il a vu le père de Stormaggedon le faire, il doit s'agir d'un geste affectif. C'est nouveau pour ce corps.

- Tu me trouves froid avec toi ? Mon autre moi, celui avec le menton était pire. Il te voyait comme un jouet, un genre de casse-tête. J'ai la chance de te considérer comme une personne. Alors, si je ne suis « pas chaud » comme tu le dis, c'est parce que j'ai peur de te faire du mal. J'ai fait des choses horribles Clara, crois-moi. Des choses que j'ai préférées oublié en même temps que la Guerre du Temps. Mais toute ma noirceur et ma folie m'assaillent. J'ai peur des conséquences. Je les ai fuit pendant près de mille ans. Elles vont me rattraper. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie des dommages collatéraux.

- Vous êtes le Docteur paternaliste. »

Ce moment rempli d'émotions est interrompu par le bruit d'un applaudissement en rythme. Un coup, puis un autre et encore un, avant qu'un dernier ne conclut et qu'une femme ne prenne la parole :

« Salut mon p'tit cœur, je t'ai manqué ? »

Déjà les deux cœurs du Seigneur du Temps se mettent à battre, même s'il n'arrive pas s'éloigner de sa compagne. Cette invention universelle mais profondément humaine que sont les câlins, quelle perte de temps, malgré tout le bien qu'ils procurent. Le fait que la brune pointe du doigt, apeurée ce qu'il y a derrière eux le pousse à lâcher prise. La scène semble sortie d'un film des années quatre-vingt-dix : une jolie blonde descend les escaliers, le regard autoritaire, en visant les deux héros à l'aide d'un pistolet laser.

« C'est River plus jeune ?

- Non, c'est une autre vieille connaissance qui m'a sauvé la vie en 1969, il y a environ…

- 8 longues années. Sally Sparrow. Agent de U.N.I.T. Au nom de la Proclamation de l'Ombre et des lois établies par l'O.N.U, suite aux événements qui se sont déroulés lors du Jour du Docteur, vous devez nous rejoindre ou finir en état d'arrestation, dans une prison sur un monde parallèle que nos meilleurs ingénieurs sont en train de construire. Evidemment, vous serez tenté de fuir. Notre vaisseau est au-dessus de nos têtes et retiendra votre TARDIS à moins que son capitaine n'en ordonne son autodestruction.

- Vous…vous ne pouvez pas accéder aux mondes parallèles, le Multivers n'est pas prêt. lâche le Docteur incrédule et en proie à l'effroi.

- J'en déduis que vous venez avec nous ?

La gérante de vidéothèque appuie lentement sur la gâchette de son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par une main posée sur son épaule. Enfin, il se dévoile. Sa mission a officiellement un sens et un but. Sherlock Holmes est comblé. Et l'excitation monte encore plus haut lorsqu'il remarque que le visage du type qu'il est venu chercher n'est pas celui qu'il connait.

- Bien Sally. Je note votre rapidité à apprendre un texte par cœur. 2 minutes et quatorze secondes, chronomètre en main, mais le plan a changé.

Le sociopathe de Baker Street se rapproche du vieil homme fou qui ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes le Docteur, alors je suis le Détective.

- Détective Qui ?

- Mon nom n'a pas de…

- C'est Holmes. souffle la fille aux soufflets.

- Holmes ? Sherlock Holmes ? Et moi je suis le Cardinal de Richelieu.

Sur ces mots, l'anciennement Dernier Seigneur du Temps rit avant de se demander si tout ça n'est pas sérieux.

- Mais Sherlock Holmes est un héros de roman !

- Et dans le monde dont je me souviens on suit vos aventures à la télévision. Rétorque celui qui est traité de personnage n'évoluant que sur papier.

Le Douzième prend un air beaucoup plus grave alors que la curiosité de son interlocuteur est poussée à son paroxysme. Un livre brûle soudainement. Le feu se propage. Clara et Sally s'observent mutuellement, se demandant si elles doivent intervenir.

- Avec le matériel de U.N.I.T ça a été un jeu d'enfant de vous trouver, Docteur. Remerciez également les compagnons que vous avez oubliés. Les travaux de Nothingale m'ont bien servi. Votre femme du cinquante-et-unième siècle, je savais que vous finiriez par lui rendre visite. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de : quand. Et ce n'est pas un problème pour quelqu'un qui voyage dans le temps. Je n'ai plus besoin de l'épave qui me sert de vaisseau, je l'ai sabordé pour qu'il soit persuadé qu'il a été détruit. Vous pouvez fuir. Mais pas sans avoir répondu à ma question. Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas me souvenir de vous ? Et l'inverse fonctionne également, à part pour ceux qui passent juste à côté de notre notoriété.

- Ce sont les conséquences.

- Les conséquences.

- Sally parlait de mondes parallèles. Il arrive que deux réalités s'entrechoquent et fusionnent pour ne plus former qu'un Tout cohérent. Seule une poignée d'êtres, les centres de ces univers se rappellent de ce qu'était leur vie avant.

- Alors, nous sommes des centres d'univers ?

- Les deux centres d'un univers. Et ensemble nous pourrions le sauver, Détective. »


End file.
